


Take Chances, Make Mistakes, and Get Messy!

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [76]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Field Trip, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Magic School Bus References, School, fun times at the science museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lizzie goes on a field trip the year she's in Eliza's class.





	Take Chances, Make Mistakes, and Get Messy!

The day had been just like any other for Lizzie. Well, mostly anyway. For one thing it was the last day of school before Halloween so everybody in her class was dressing up. They were also going on a field trip for her mother’s class. As Lizzie had finished getting dressed there was a knock on her bedroom door. 

 

“Hey Liz,” her father called through the door, “I’m going to be taking you to school today. We need to leave in about ten minutes.”   
  
That was odd. Usually, her mother brought her to school since they were both going to the same place. She only had half of her first class before they were leaving on the field trip anyway.

  
“Okay...” Lizzie replied hesitantly.   
  
“And I made you a peanut butter and banana sandwich for the trip,” he added.

 

That certainly got Lizzie smiling. She loved peanut butter and banana, especially the way her dad made it—with a little bit of honey swirled through the peanut butter. After making sure her red cape was securely fastened she went to grab her backpack and go.

 

“Are you ready, Supergirl?” her father asked, tossing his keys into the air and catching them.

 

“Yup!” Lizzie struck a pose.

 

Alex chuckled and Lizzie barely managed to duck his hand when he tried to ruffle her hair. 

 

“Alright let’s get you to school,” Alex smiled.   
  
Lizzie didn’t really think about the oddness of her mother not taking her to school until she and her classmates were in the classroom where they were meant to meet up for their field trip. Where her mother would usually be seated at her desk, it was empty. This was particularly strange since her mother was known for her punctuality. Lizzie glanced around but her mother was nowhere to be seen. There was just a simple drawing of an Olmec head on the board, which made sense since they had been studying the peoples of Meso-America recently. The rest her classmates chattered as it got closer and closer to class time.

 

Just as Lizzie was starting to get concerned that something might be wrong, her mother practically burst through the classroom door.    
  
“Good morning, class!” she sang out.    
  
“Good morning Mrs. Hamilton,” everybody chorused in reply, their conversations ending instantly.    
  
Eliza was wearing a dress with a long skirt patterned with various Meso-American imagery. She was even wearing Olmec head earrings and her hair had been pulled into a bun with a few curled tendrils framing her face. Lizzie had to keep herself from giggling. She wasn’t sure if any of her classmates understood the costume. Within moments the chattering returned, which confirmed at least few were aware.

 

“Who’s ready for a field trip?” Lizzie’s mother asked.    
  
Around the room, several people raised their hands eagerly, others made several affirmative noises, some just grinned or bounced excitedly in their seats.    
  
“Well good,” Eliza laughed, “because that’s just what we’re going to do.”

 

Lizzie’s classmates cheered excitedly.   
  
“Now who wants to tell me about what we are going to see today?” Eliza asked.

 

“Pottery!” someone shouted out.    
  
“Good,” Eliza nodded, “What else?”   
  
“Clothes,” Lizzie added.    
  
"Masks!" a girl sitting beside Lizzie called out.   
  
After a few more offerings, Eliza clapped her hands together.    
  
“I’m glad you’ve all been paying attention,” she said, “Now, our parent chaperones should be arriving very soon and then it’ll be on to the bus!”

 

Lizzie listened as her mother continued to discuss the trip as other parents entered the room. Soon, everyone was there and after a quick head count and deciding on their field trip buddies, it was off to the bus.

 

Lizzie snagged a seat next to her best friend as she climbed onto the bus.

 

The girl, Tammy, leaned closer and whispered, “Is your mom always like this?”   
  
Lizzie looked to the front of the bus where her mother, completely in character, was explaining some things to the other parents.    
  
“Yeah,” Lizzie replied, “Isn’t she awesome?”

 

Tammy nodded, “I wish my mom did stuff like this.”

 

When they got to the museum, they all made their way to the Hall of Mexico and Central America before waiting in a group for directions.    
  
“Now, I want you to stay with your buddy at all times,” Eliza told them, “if you have any problems at all you can come and find me or one of the other parents. Stay only in this room, we’ll move rooms together.”   
  
She revealed a small stack of paper as if from nowhere.    
  
“These scavenger hunt items are what you need to find,” she explained, “For each item you need to write down the display number. The buddies who get the most right in the shortest amount of time will get a special prize.”   
  
Even as she was handing out the sheets, many of he students, especially the boys, were getting ready to zoom away as soon as they got the go-ahead.    
  
“Remember no running and be respectful of the artifacts as well as the other museum guests,” Eliza cautioned, “Ready...set...aaaaand...go!”

 

Lizzie teamed up with Tammy and the two set off searching throughout the exhibit. The big things were easy to find, but some of the items required them to look closely at display cases or even reading item descriptions. Lizzie had just found the next item and waved at Tammy to join her.

 

“Mrs. Hamilton, Billy is cheating!”   
  
Tammy and Lizzie both rolled their eyes at Bridget’s voice then giggled together. Bridget was such a tattle tale that it was nearly impossible to do anything in her presence lest she interpret it as breaking the rules.

 

“What’s next?” Tammy asked.

 

—————

 

Several hours later, they all piled back onto the bus still side by side with their buddies.

 

“You think we won?” Tammy beamed.

 

“Definitely,” said Lizzie confidently, “we got every single item in every single room.”

 

“Don’t forget to turn in your worksheets when we get back to school,” Eliza reminded the students.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Hamilton,” they all chorused, definitely more tired than when they had done the same earlier that day. Running around the museum looking at stuff was remarkably exhausting.

 

Upon returning to the classroom all the students turned in their lists.   
  
“I hope you had a fun and educational experience at the museum today,” Eliza smiled.

 

“My favorite part was the Aztec spear,” commented Tracy.    
  
“It was definitely a great ex-spear-ience,” joked David.

 

“At my old school we never did scavenger hunts on field trips,” Amy grinned.

 

Eliza chuckled and shook her head, “I should have known that you kids would get it.”   
  
She reached up and made her dangling Olmec head earring swing back and forth. Something in it caught the light and it glimmered.

 

“I’m glad you all had fun,” she added.

 

They only had about half an hour until the end of the school day, so they were given leave to read or do homework or even put their heads down, whatever they wished as long as they kept the noise level to a minimum. But as the bell rang signifying the end of the day nearly everyone took off like a shot. Lizzie made her way to the front of the room where her mother was collecting up her things.

 

“Judging by how shocked you were your dad did a good job of keeping quiet about the surprise,” Her mother laughed.

 

“For once,” Lizzie agreed.

 

“It’s very surprising,” Eliza smirked, “make sure you tell him that when he gets home.”

 

Lizzie grinned, “I will.”

 

Eliza wrapped her youngest daughter up in a hug, “You ready to go home?”

 

“Mmhm,” said Lizzie with a nod, leaning her head against Eliza’s chest.

  
  



End file.
